Vocaloid Valentines
by JessJPanther
Summary: The Vocaloids have an interesting Valentines. Gakupo x Luka, KAITO x Miku, SeeU x Oliver, Subtle Oliver x Len, Kiyoteru x ?


'Hey Luka, today's Valentines Day!' Miku said loudly, sitting herself next to Luka at the cafeteria as Gakupo walked past.

'And why would I care?' Luka mumbled, turning her face away from Miku and turning shades darker than her tuna.

'Oh maybe that's because-' Miku was cut off.

'YOU LOVE GAKUPO!' SeeU came bounding happily to the three Vocaloids, grinning when she saw Gakupo standing behind Luka.

'W-What!?' Luka slammed her hands on the table and stood up. 'Shut up, SeeU!'

Gakupo laughed, startling Luka and making her blush harder.

SeeU giggled and sat herself next to Miku.

Gakupo smiled, looked at the embarrassed Luka and took her hand, making her red face even redder. 'Luka.' She tried to avoid eye contact. 'Luka, my love.'

Luka was squirming and stuttering by this stage. 'H-Hurry up already!' She huffed.

Gakupo smirked and moved closer to Luka, holding both her hands now. 'Please be my Valentine, my Lovely Princess Luka.'

'U-uh,' Luka stammered.

'This is so cute!' Miku whispered to SeeU, who nodded and smiled.

'Well, um, I guess- I mean it's not like I don't like you or anything, your nice and stuff-' Luka's ramble was cut off as Gakupo gently kissed her, one hand holding hers and the other cupping her face.

Luka was too surprised to do anything but turn redder than Meiko after an overdose of her usual daily intake of sake.

'Awww!' Miku and SeeU were just about crying, and Kaito had appeared, scattering red rose petals around the couple.

Gakupo parted the kiss after a while, drawing Luka into a hug.

'I love you, Luka. My Princess.'

'..I love you too, Gakupo.'

There was a short silence.

'My Prince.' Kaito whispered in Luka's ear, momentarily stopping the flow of petals.

She scowled. 'I'm not saying that! That's way too cliche!'

Everyone laughed, and the others at the cafeteria clapped and whistled. Which didn't help Luka, who was burrying her head in Gakupo's chest to hide her red face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was second period, with the most tiresome lesson- Math.

Except, the class wasn't all the same today.

Kiyoteru Sensei walked into class, smiling a bit larger than usual.

'Happy Valentine's day, Class!' He said, almost giggling like a girl.

SeeU looked across at Miku suspiciously, and she returned the look with a shrug.

'Today, we don't need maths.'

SeeU felt someone nudge her. It was Rin. 'Must be a lucky day for him, if you know what I mean.' Rin whispered to her and winked. SeeU grinned and almost laughed.

'In fact, the only math you really need is this stuff.' Kiyoteru Sensei wrote "1+1" in large, pink letters on the board. He even drew a heart.

Len was trying (and failing) to hold back a laugh as he covered his mouth after he saw a card on Kiyoteru's desk with the words: From _ on it.

'What does it say, Len?' Gumi leaned over straining to see the letters. 'Tell me!' But Len only laughed harder.

'1+1 EQUALS ETERNAL LOVE!' Kiyoteru yelled suddenly, spinning around in circles.

Len couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out in fits of laughter and fell to the floor, clutching his sides. Rin rushed over and bashed him repeatedly with her roadroller until he was back to his normal self.

(hohoho, I wonder who's name was on the card..? Only Len and Kiyoteru will know..)

-x-x-x-x-x-

'Now, we don't need anything special, do we, sweetheart.' Kaito said warmly, smiling and pulling Miku onto his lap.

Miku snuggled into Kaito, closing her eyes and feeling the beat of his heart against her. 'As long as I have you, Kaito. I don't care about anything else.' She replied.

'Miku, look at me.' Kaito said, angling her head to face his. Miku blushed slightly, but kept her eyes closed tight. Kaito chuckled slightly, nuzzling his face into Miku's neck.

'You'll be mine forever.' Kaito whispered, kissing Miku lightly on her cheek.

'Always.' Miku smiled, relaxing and drawing her hands around Kaito.

'Happy Valentines Day, Sweetheart.'

'Thank you, Kaito.'

...

'Would you care for some leek ice-cream?'

-x-x-x-x-x-

It was lunchtime now, and SeeU had wondered where all her friends were gone to.

'Um..' SeeU mumbled under her breath, peaking behind the chairs, even the ceiling to see if anyone was planning to jump on her.

'Gee..' SeeU sighed, quite confused and irritated. She hoped it wasn't because Mayu fell in love, or something. And killed everyone. Leaving their bodies in a closet.

SeeU grabbed a cream puff and went outside to continue searching.

-x-x-x-x-x-

'Why are we in here!?' Lily growled before sneezing.

'Becauseee, SeeU won't possible find us here!' Rin said, a big grin on her face.

'That doesn't answer my question!'

'Simple. Everyone has a Valentine. Even you, Lily.' Rin said slying as Lily blushed.

'But SeeU doesn't!'

'She doesn't?' Haku looked puzzled.

'But she's so pretty!' Yuki said, tugging at her pigtail. 'Her hair's so long and blonde, and she has sparkling eyes-' Yuki was cut off.

'That's why we 'gave' her a secret Valentine. But not just anyone.' Rin started to get sparkly eyes, and Len just sighed.

'Who?' Everyone shouted at once.

'You'll have to-' Rin started, before being interrupted by Len.

'Oliver. Okay? Happy? That British brat.' He huffed, looking very pissed off.

There was a whole lot of muttering, before Miku piped up.

'Looks like someone's jealous, Lennn~' She teased, only to be hit with a banana (not very affective)

'Am not. Shut up.'

'You have to say though, they make a really cute couple.' Miku said.

'Shut. Up.'

'You shut up, Len.' Rin said cheerfully. 'Now, Oliver is should be in the recording room. I made him practice a song, the perfect song...'

-x-x-x-x-x-

'All we gotta do, just be friends.' Oliver sang the last line perfectly.

Meanwhile...

'WHAT THE HELL?!' Rin raged, throwing her road roller at Len. 'Damn! I can't of given him the wrong song lyrics...'

'You what?!' IA squeaked.

Luka facepalmed.

'Hurry up! Someone go! SeeU's gonna come soon! Len! Go sing another song with him!' Rin shoved Len outside of the musty cleaners closet, despite his protesting.

'Damn you Rin!' Len shouted, but he knew it would do no good. Actually, he was kind of glad he was chosen, he would have to sing a song with Oliver...

'No!' Len smacked his forehead. 'You don't like that English shota..ARGH!'

Len huffed. What song would he sing, anyway? It would have to be a love song, of course. He had to think of one soon. Magnet? No wait, that was about forbidden love... um..

'How about 'I Like You, I Love You?' Len said aloud, just as SeeU turned a corner to see him.

'Len!' SeeU said exhaustedly. 'Thank goodness! Where is everyone?'

'Uh, Well I think I saw Oliver pass by the recording studio a while ago. I'll go check, and if I don't come back shortly, you can come as well.' Len blurted, then cringed. 'Um, I mean-'

'Alright! I'll go this way for a bit, okay?' SeeU beamed, seemingly oblivious to Len's strange behavior.

'Okay then.' Len said, relieved. He sighed deeply after SeeU had left.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Valentines. SeeU hadn't really thought about it much that day. Now that she thought about it, pretty much everyone had a Valentine- even Kiyoteru. She giggled lightly at that, accidentally treading on a dying rose. Frowning, she picked it up and twirled it in her hand.

'Everyone has a Valentine, except me..'

-x-x-x-x-x-

Len walked into the recording room, where Oliver stood, starting his next song.

'Hey, Oliver.' Len said, walking into the room.

'Oh, hello Len.' Oliver smiled innocently at Len. 'Happy Valentines Day!'

Len was blushing, and he tried to turn away, only to be met with a tackle glomp from Oliver.

'H-hey!' Len stammered, trying to unwrap Oliver's arms that were around his neck.

'Ahah, sorry.' Oliver laughed, letting go and returning back to his song.

'Ah, wait a second Oliver, Rin asked me to sing this song with you!' Len stuttered, holding out the lyrics to 'I Like You, I Love You'.

'Huh? Oh, okay then.' Oliver took the sheet. 'It's in English though, are you sure you can sing it?'

'Of course I can!' Len fumed, going red.

'Ahah, alright. Let's start.' Oliver turned on the music, queuing Len to start.

'He-he-he-hey, could you wait a m-mi-min-' Len struggled with the word 'minute', pronouncing it in ways that made Oliver laugh.

'It's pronounced Min-U-Ite.' Oliver said.

'Why don't you sing it instead, I'll just listen.' Len sighed, plonking himself in a chair at the back of the room.

'Okay.' Oliver started to sing the song in fluent English.

Len saw a flurry of blonde hair from the corner of his eye, just as Oliver had started the chorus.

'Shit.' He mumbled under his breath, ducking behind a large desk to keep himself from being seen.

'Len?' SeeU said before stepping into the room.

'My throat is dry and I can't speak, Sigh what to do..

I'm being honest, you see...

No good, It's as scary as ever,

I want to convey my feelings,

Why is it so hard?' Oliver had sung brilliantly, not realizing that SeeU had entered.

'If your busy, sorry,

Just a little, hey, a little while..' Oliver stopped singing when he realized that SeeU was singing along, walking towards him.

'SeeU..' Oliver was blushing, realizing that it must of sounded like he was singing to her.

SeeU smiled shyly. 'Hi Oliver. How was your day? Get any confessions?'

'It was okay.' Oliver fiddled with his ribbon. 'I got a box of chocolates from Big Al and Sweet Ann, and a card from Kaito and Gakupo. What about you?'

SeeU had moved to the couch where Len was sitting moments before. '..Some hugs. And I found a rose, but it's kind of dying.' SeeU smiled sheepishly, twirling the rose in her hand.

Oliver looked over to his desk, where a single rose was left. He was waiting for the right moment to give it to SeeU, but he could never find the time...

Oliver held out the rose, vividly red and alive. 'This is for you.' He blushed. 'Will you be my Valentine?'

SeeU looked up, letting the dead rose fall out of her hands. Oliver placed the rose in her hair, and then gave her a warm hug. SeeU returned the embrace, holding Oliver in her arms and a petal softly floated onto his shoulder.

'Oliver..' SeeU said softly, closing her eyes. 'I will.'


End file.
